skylarandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hug Day (Comic Dub)
"Big Hug Day" is a comic-dub which released on February 13th 2019 and was given to some people on DeviantArt for early access, then was released February 14th (Valentine's Day) 2019 in the morning on Google+ and in the afternoon in Twitter. This video is unlisted in YouTube. ☀https://youtu.be/UsBNvkFFTII Story Waiting for a locomotive that Caliope is driving in, Skylar is holding three train-shaped candy boxes to give to Caliope for Big Hug Day, a holiday Stansville celebrates for love. Suddenly, a locomotive No.2 passes by but Gerald is driving it. Then, Skylar hears a different whistle, it was from a new locomotive, the No. 98 which Caliope was driving in. As the train stopped, it was loading up on it's next batch of mail and boxes known as "Love Packages". Caliope blew a long, loud whistle as she waves hello to Skylar, then she came off the train and gave him a big hug. Skylar wondered if the locomotive was a new one. Caliope said it was one out of two which were twins. The other locomotive was the No. 99 which had the same color. She explained that they tried shipping roller coaster tracks to CircusBurgh to Vivian but due to the amount of track and weight, the No. 98 was unable to pull it so they made the No. 99 join in and "double-head" the track. Gerald still had to train Caliope because she's still a rookie. Skylar then gave Caliope the three candy boxes, resulting in Caliope going in "chibi" voice, giving him another big hug, then she asks if she could let him ride the cab of the No. 98, Skylar was interested ever since he always wanted a cab ride in a steam locomotive... especially with his girlfriend. Caliope gives Skylar an engineer suit to keep as a souvenir. He puts it on and Caliope loves it. She then preps the train up and the two head towards the cab. Skylar wanted to blow the No. 98's whistle, Caliope said "We both can" and blew the whistle together. Trivia * This is the fourth comic-dub made. * This took approximately 7 hours to finish the panels. * This was the first comic-dub to use HD which comparing to the completely compressed "Princess Vivian's Sing-Song Day", this comic-dub was made in 1920x1080/16x9 format and was used in VideoPad Video Editor, whereas "Visiting Issue", "Too Much Energy", and "Princess Vivian's Sing-Song Day" is made on Windows Movie Maker. * This was the first comic-dub to have Skylar, the main character of the series, to have a speaking role. * This is the second comic-dub to have music and sound effects, although much more in use than the previous one that had sound effects "Too Much Energy". Comparing to the mentioned comic-dub, everything seems more balanced, "realistic" and more easy on the ear. *The twin locomotives the No. 98 and No. 99 were not only inspired out of the creator's birth year but the creator has a twin brother Nocturne Fexy (who is voicing Skylar) * There was originally going to be a scene where Skylar enters a store and grabbing the three candy boxes with Cherry Pop to give to Boomer and with Vivian to give to Fred and then an ice cream parlor scene with Skylar and Caliope. These two scenes will be put in an extended version later in the year. * The No. 2 Locomotive has a 3 chime whistle, the No.98 either has a 5 chime or a 6 chime whistle and is louder than the No. 2. * There is a scary scene at the end after the credits but it is completely unrelated to the series. This was done by Nocturne Fexy (the voice of Skylar). Cast (Based off the Google+ names) Nocturne Fexy as Skylar Watson Piper as Caliope Music (in order during comic-dub) * Cute Background Music by Adam Vitovský. * Heartbreaking, Happy Bee, Friendly Day, There Is Romance, and Gaslamps Funworks by Kevin MacLeod.